Cyril
'Appearance' Height: '''4'0 '''Build: '''Toned '''Main color: '''Light Brown '''Markings: None Skin color: '''Pale Tan '''Eye style and color: '''Triangluar shape with a "red edge" toward the tips, has red eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has hair that runs down near his shoulders, on the top if his hair his hair runs downwards, covering up most of his right eye '''Other noticeable features: *'Black Gem:' Wears it most of the time. Use to have powers within it but rendered useless and just is another decoration on Cyril *'Notched Ears:' Ears have several notches in them, no one knows how he got them *'Earrings:' Wears two earring on his right ear while one on the left ear Overall clothing style: Usually wear his "royal" outfit, a red and gold trim coat with golden cuffs and a pair of sleek black pants that are lined with white cuffs with golden cuff links 'Personality' Likes *Breaking people's wills *Stealing and consuming souls *Money *Reading books *Hanging out with other high class people Dislikes *People that get in his way *Heroes or other 'goodie goodie' people *Doing things himself Fav drink: 'Red Wine '''Fav food: '''Wagyu Steak '''Personality: ' *Greedy to the max *Cruel at heart, careless and heartless *Driven by money *Selfish *Very controlling *Vain *Very manipulative *Sly '''Abilities and Skills Strengths: *Very clever *Master at hiding from the public *Can manuplate souls *Can heal himself easily Weaknesses: *Weakened in the daylight *Not a very strong physical fighter *Light/Holy based attack harm him severely 'History' *Second born to Acestes and Tamesis *Father died in a war when he was a few months old, his mother did most of the raising of him and his brother *Discovered he had healing powers around the age of 14 *His mother sent him off to Elpidios, a very powerful healer *Starts training under Elpidios and his student Claws *Became best friends with Claws *Began to heal innocent people but soon started to get swayed by money and treasure as rewards for healing people *Secretly began to take money and items for healing services, even start to purposely weaken people's souls for his gain *Elpidios passes away *Vale warns Claws about his brother going behind his back *Claws confronts Cyril on his greed and a battle ensues. Claws nearly wins but at the last minute Cyril imprisoned his soul in a statue, preventing him from stopping him *Continues his ways until he messes with a witch *Witch curses him into a soul eater as punishment *Now begin to use his powers to weaken and kill people to statify his soul eating *Vale passes away, attends the funeral secretly *Spends a very long time scamming people and eating souls, giving him a much longer life span in the process *Gets a secret castle out in Merica where he lives when he's not travelling *Gets bored and starts to travel the planet *Around 500 years ago found a village out in the Northern Tundra and takes interest to Nails *Creates the Black Gem which he purposely plants in some ruins nearby for Nails to find. She find the gem and apon touching it falls under Cyril's controls *Uses her to slaughter the entire village of Siku including her parents *Nails is completely unaware of her killing off village until months later when Cyril reveals himself and tells her everything, using her to kill people so he can feed on the souls as well as creating a bounty so high that when he turns her in, he gets the money *Makes her life a complete hell, abusing her emotional and mentally, remind her she's nothing more than a tool for his greed and that she's a monster *Nails gets sick of it one day and shackles Cyril to a tree while he sleeps, she turns herself in and is excuted via hanging *Angry he didn't prepared for that but moves on to greener pastures *Continues to use this "scapegoat" plan with the Black Gem on many more unlucky vicitims over the years *Eventually get bored of that and renders the gem useless *Stumbles upon a new transformed demon Dorn one day, manages to trick him into a pact with him *Recently discovered Nails is very much alive due to being reincarnated into the body of Fangs *Wishes to reuse Nails again to cause chaos, has since sent Dorn to search and capture her *Dorn captures Nails and has her submit to his control again *Make Dorn and Nails do awful, awful things *Has Nails maul Fangs to death she she attempts to rescue her and is successful *Used Nails, selling her for services to gain more money and wealth *Loses his control over Nails when she is rescued and forced to sever ties with Dorn to prevent himself from be found *Finds Dorn and the pact is reformed again *Starts to venture out more out of his castle to attempt to be more social *Looking to change up his ways of gaining wealthy and souls, got some advice and tips from a gentleman named Bafalaut *Goes to cut ties with his most recent events and attempt to kill Dorn in a forest, Dorn is rescue by Bastet and makes Cyril flee *Has been hanging around at fancy restaurants, trying to figure out what to do with his life 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Originally a random character I doodled after I wanted to make a villain *Wanted to make it that he was physically abusive toward Nails but would have been too similar to another friend's character story *Been through a few clothing changes *Based on the Seven Deadly Sin of Greed Category:Secondary Characters